Jack looking for his Ianto
by Blood Tainted Sakura Blossom
Summary: 16 year old Henry has some questions and the only person he trust to ask the to is his Godfather/Uncle Spencer. Implied Hotch/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

"Is Mom still there?" Henry asked, not quite trusting his mother to listen to his request considering the circumstances of the call.

"Yeah, buddy, it's just me. She's all the way across the station, but I closed the door to stop her from sending over spies." Henry smiled at his pseudo-uncle's attempt at humor. Even halfway across the country his godfather still made him laugh.

"Thanks, Uncle Spence."

"It's no problem." Reid leaned back in his chair, turning his eyes upwards to help focus on his godson and not on the photos/files of the current case. "So you going to tell me why you've locked yourself in your room causing your parents to worry? And why you want to talk to me instead of them? Or are we going to debate Tom Baker vs. David Tennant as best Doctor?" Reid made sure to give his godson the option of topic so he would feel pressured.

"You always said I could talk to you about anything." Henry stated, curling up on his bed with the stuffed Dalek his godfather had gotten for him for his fifth birthday clutched to his sixteen year old chest.

"And I've always meant that." Reid said earnestly. "…What is it Henry?"

"How did you know you were gay?" Reid blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure what he was really expecting but it most definitely wasn't that.

"Always, I guess. Though, strictly speaking, I'm Pansexual."

"What does that mean?"

"That gender doesn't dictate attraction. For me personally, I'm attracted by someone's mind and personality regardless of their gender."

"Oh." Henry spoke absentmindedly, squeezing the Dalek plushie as he thought over what Spencer said.

"Do you think that applies to you also?" Reid asked gently after a few moments of silence.

"I don't think so. Personality and mind definitely play a part but…"

"So does gender." Reid finished when Henry trailed off.

"Yeah." Henry sighed. "I've tried thinking about girls like that, even went on a few dates…but, there wasn't anything there, ya know? Every time the dates turned out feeling more like the Doctor and Martha instead of the Doctor and Rose. So I guess I'm more like Jack looking for his Ianto." Henry huffed.

"Which is completely fine."

"I know, Sherlock and John already had that conversation." Reid chuckled. The others always looked at them weirdly as they passed references back and forth (with JJ usually muttering about letting Reid watch over Henry to often), but Reid loved having this geeky connection with his godson. Hotch and Jack always made the effort, but Henry understood and vice versa.

Henry smiled as he relaxed a bit, his grip on the Dalek loosening, "Thanks Uncle Spence." He knew talking to his godfather would help; Spencer never failed in making him feel better whether through a serious talk to ease his mind or a simple conversation to take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

"Henry?"

"Hm?"

"You know you could have talked to either or both of your parents about this right?" As honored as Reid felt that Henry had come to him about it, he need to be sure.

"Yeah, I know." Henry sighed. He looked over to his bedside table to where a wedding picture of his parents resided. "It was just, I don't know, easier to talk to you about it I guess."

"Thank you, but just to be sure, you also know that your parents love you and nothing could possibly change that?"

"Even if I became a serial killer?"

"I'm 98% positive your mom would turn her back on everything she believes in and would, in fact, help you."

"What about Dad?" Henry couldn't help asking, just to see what his godfather would say.

"It depends on your method and level of aggression. Up close and personal with high level of aggression gets about an 80% while distant-low aggression killing will get about a 90.4%; give or take about 5% depending on how well he'd be able to rationalize the murders and the implications of helping you. The other scenario would be their complete and utter support for you during the trial along with weekly visits, though your mom may miss some due to cases." Henry smiled as he listened to his godfather. One of the things he'd always loved about him was that Spencer always talked to him as an equal (even when he was joking around), though he sometimes had to reword what he said so that Henry could understand. He never really believed the "Reid Effect" stories his Uncle Derek would sometimes tell him. "So understand that absolutely nothing would change the fact that they love you."

"Yeah, I understand." Henry took a deep breath, giving his Dalek another squeeze. "I think I'm going to wait to tell them though, just, just till Mom gets home so that I can tell them both at the same time."

"I think that's a good idea." Spencer said knowing the support would help steal Henry's nerves and cement the plan.

"Uncle Spence?"

"Yes, Hen?"

"Could you be there?"

"When you tell your parents?"

"Yeah. I know it's strange but it'd really help, knowing I've already got your support and you could keep me calm and ensure that I go through with it and – "

"Henry," Reid cut off the boy's rambling, a nervous habit he had picked up from godfather. "If you really want me there I will be. When we get back you can ask them about having a dinner or something and make sure they know you've invited me."

"That sounds like a plan." Henry could already feel a lot of his tension leaving him yet he could also feel a ball of nerves forming in his stomach. "You won't say anything to Mom right?"

"Of course not, this is your business to tell not mine."

"Right, okay, thanks. I guess I should let you get back to saving the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I've still got a couple things but they can wait till you get back."

"Alright then. I love you, Henry."

"Love you too, Uncle Spence."

"Bye." They said in unison before hanging up.

* * *

Thinking about adding to this, maybe the dinner scene or something. If you are interested in that or have suggestions for a different scene please let me know. Thank you for reading, have a nice day.


	2. Out of the TARDIS

**Out of the TARDIS**

_The dinner scene_

* * *

"Hey Spence, come on in!" JJ invited, stepping aside to allow her co-worker/friend into her home.

"Hello, I hope I'm not too early." Spencer smiled his usual awkward smile, holding out the customary bottle of wine.

"Not at all. Will's just started on the steaks." JJ said accepting the bottle and leading the younger man towards the kitchen. Spencer suppressed a smile as he watched his friend busy herself with opening the wine. You didn't need to be a profiler to see that she was practically bursting at the seams with curiosity. Who wouldn't be after all? The second she got home from the last case her son had begged that they invite Spencer, and only Spencer, over for dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" Spencer asked, giving nothing away.

"I don't think so," JJ passed him a half glass of wine. "I've got most of it ready…we're just waiting on the steaks, I think."

"Where's Henry?" Spencer asked, noticing the conspicuous lack of his godson.

"Up in his room finishing some homework."

"I'll go see if he needs any help." Spencer smiled placing his glass on the counter and disappearing before JJ could say anything.

"Henry," Spencer called knocking on the open door.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry launched himself at the older man, enveloping him in a hug. Spencer's breath left him as he realized how tall the boy had gotten, his head landing squarely at Spencer's chest. It seemed like yesterday he was holding the boy in a bundle, rocking him to sleep while his parents had a night out.

"How are you?" Spencer asked. He moved, closing the door behind him, so that he could sit in Henry's desk chair. They hadn't had a chance to speak since the unexpected call during the last case.

"Okay, I guess." Henry leaned back against the now closed door. "Actually, I'm really nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, I know." Henry flopped onto his bed face down, turning his head just enough for his godfather to hear him. "Part of me knows that my parents love me, that nothing can change that. That they will always accept me."

"But?"

"But, there's like this voice in my head that says they won't. That, that they'll stop loving me, they'll be disgusted and won't want me anymore."

"Oh, Henry." Spencer kneeled next to the bed, running his fingers through the medium gold locks of his nephew comfortingly. "You can't listen to that voice, Henry, it will only lead you to a very bad place."

"Again, I know, but…"

"The voice is really loud." Spencer finished. Henry nodded as much as he could while lying on his front. "Just do what Morgan does with obnoxious unsubs."

"What's that?"

"Tell it colorfully to shut up." Henry laughed, easily imagining his Uncle Derek in an interrogation room cussing out a bad guy.

"Spencer, Henry! Dinner!" JJ called up the stairs.

"Just a sec!" Henry hollered back. He turned suddenly panicked eyes on his godfather. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"_We_ are going to go down there and enjoy the lovely dinner your parents have made."

"What about telling them?"

"As I see it you have two options: tell them during dinner or afterwards. Whenever you feel most comfortable."

"It's getting cold boys!" JJ called to them again.

"Coming!" Spencer shouted back. Spencer stopped Henry before they left the room, "You do not have to do this tonight, not if you do not want to."

Henry searched his godfather's face finding only honesty and understanding. "No, I want to."

"Alright." Spencer smiled proudly as he followed his godson down the stairs. He'd been on and studied enough cases to understand the courage it took for his pseudo-nephew to do this.

While Will greeted Spencer, JJ took the moment to pull her son close and lay a quick kiss to his forehead. She knew something was bothering her boy and that he'd turned to his godfather for help and, while a small part of her felt troubled that Henry hadn't gone to her or Will, she knew if it was something truly serious Spencer would tell her. For his part, Henry returned the kiss with a quick hug, used to the displays of affection from his parents.

Dinner, itself, started easily enough with Spencer sliding effortlessly into the usual dinnertime chatter. Though it had become less so as he got older, Aunt Penelope and Uncle Spence were regular additions to the house. Summertime barbeques generally bounced between the LeMontange, Hotchner-Reid, and Morgan households.

Henry tried to focus on the current conversation and eating, though his stomach was tied in knots with the thought of what he needed to tell his parents. Whenever it felt like to much he glanced over to his Uncle Spence who always had an encouraging smile on his face. Nevertheless conversation flowed easily through the small group even if all of them felt the undercurrent of tension.

Henry felt like dinner was taking forever yet, before he knew it, all of them were finished and he hadn't found the right opening. When Uncle Spence insisted on helping clear the table, Henry shoed his parents out, offering his own assistance. He ignored the suspicious and questioning looks his parents shot him.

"Take a deep breath." Spencer told him once they were alone in the kitchen.

"I just don't know how to tell them."

"Stop thinking of it like it's a big announcement –"

"It is though!"

"It is, but stop thinking of it that way."

"How am I supposed to think of it?"

Spencer thought about it for a moment, "You're treating it as if it's bad or something shameful. Think of it more as an everyday, common good thing…like a good grade."

"Like a good grade?" Henry raised an eyebrow at his Uncle Spence. The guy was a genius and Henry loved him but sometimes the stuff he said just didn't make sense.

Spencer nodded, turning from wrapping up the leftovers to face Henry, "This is just another fact about you. Same as your blond hair, liking Doctor Who, never having a grade lower than a B-. It is as simple as that. Think of it like that."

Henry took a moment to let that sink in. His godfather was right. It was just another fact about him, something he couldn't change – he had blue eyes, had a knack for languages, hated green beans, was attracted to men. Henry nodded feeling something click inside of him, the knots in his stomach loosened.

Spencer smiled seeing the change in his godson. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a few drinks.

"Ready?"

Henry smiled taking a few of the drinks to carry, "Yeah, I'm ready." He followed his uncle out of the kitchen.

Spencer handed JJ her drink taking a sip from his own as he sat next to Henry on the couch. There was a few moments of awkward silence before JJ turned to face her son.

"Alright, I've tried being patient but I can't just sit here as if everything is okay when I know it isn't."

"Jayje," Will placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I get that you've gone to Spencer for help," JJ continued as if Will hadn't spoken "and that is fine. Really, it is. I'm happy Spencer has been there for you. What's tough is that something is obviously still bothering you, Henry." The steam seemed to leave JJ's sails, her eyes turning pleading. "I-I just want to know if you're okay."

"I am Mom." Henry stated quickly. "I didn't mean to worry you guys so much. It's just, well, I've had some heavy stuff on my mind lately."

"Like what?" Will asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, uh…" Henry felt his throat tightening up, all of his former nerves returning at once. He glanced at his godfather, who put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Henry relaxed as he remembered his earlier words.

"_This is just another fact about you."_

He looked back to his parents, and with a deep breath, "I'm gay."

Henry watched both of his parents closely, looking for any negative reaction.

"That's it?" Will asked, disbelievingly.

Henry blinked, "What do you mean?"

"That's what's been bothering you for the last month? Just that?"

Henry looked back to his godfather but he seemed to be just as confused, "Um, yeah?"

Henry jumped when his mother let out a sudden laugh. JJ slumped against her husband, laughter pouring out of her. What really surprised Henry though was that her laughter sounded _relieved._

"M-mom?"

"Sorry, sorry." JJ took a few deep breathes, calming herself down. "Oh, sweetie," JJ moved to kneel in front of her little boy taking hold of his hands. "It's just, I was so worried it would be something bad. I thought you were in serious trouble. Honey…we've known about that since you were three."

"You have?!"

"Your Mama there is one of the best profilers in the country, of course she knew." Will stated proudly.

"What about you?" Henry asked his father.

"Well you always did prefer tea parties to action figures." Will smirked lightly.

"It doesn't bother you? Really?"

"Of course it doesn't! You are our _son_ and we _love_ you." JJ stated seriously.

"It doesn't matter _who_ you love, we will always be here for you." Will added just as seriously.

Henry's eyes bounced back and forth between his mother and father. All he could see was love and acceptance.

"Henry?" JJ asked. Henry realized he was crying as his mom wiped the tears away from his face. He wrapped his mother in a tight hug.

"I love you."

"We love you too baby." JJ returned the hug. She smiled as Will quickly joined her on the floor and the family hug.

"Thank you for tell us cher, we may have known but we still appreciate it." Will placed a gentle kiss on his boy's head.

"Alright, who wants some pie?" JJ asked after a few moments. Henry laughed but nodded all the same. JJ gave him another quick squeeze before standing and moving to the kitchen to get the dessert.

She was startled to find Spencer there, plates already set with pie and ice cream. When he had left the living room, she didn't know, but she was grateful that he allowed them to have the moment privately.

There was so much she wanted to say to him. Thank him for being there for her son, for being here tonight, for being a great godfather/uncle, and friend to all of them. She wanted to say all of that and more. In the end all she got out was, "Thank you."

Spencer smiled at her shyly but accepted the hug she gave him.

JJ grabbed a couple plates to carry out to her waiting family, imaging it was for her son and his future boyfriend…and if she already had an idea of who that boyfriend could be, well, that was between her and the pie (and possibly Garcia) for now.


End file.
